


Your Honor, Firelord, Sir

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: Bumi wanted to marry Izumi.He was the son of the Avatar and a captain in the United Forces. He once won a rock throwing competition against an earthbender for god’s sake! Then why was he so scared?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Your Honor, Firelord, Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavi0123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/gifts).



> Since no-one gave me Bumizumi content, I give you all Bumizumi content.  
> My first fic is for the person who gave me an invite.  
> Never mind that they have read it already, I’m still gonna gift them.

“May I marry Izumi?”  
No, that didn’t sound right.

“Firelord Zuko, may I ask for your permission to marry Izumi. I will do my best to make her proud of me. Sir.”, Aha! That sounded much better.

Bumi had spent the past week working up his courage to propose to Zooms. He only hoped that he wouldn’t get rejected. Taking a deep breath, he shoved the door open and walked into uncle Zuko’s private wing. His family, aunt Mai and Zooms were sitting there, chatting loudly. Momo was nibbling on a cream puff. They glanced at him and then resumed talking.

“Hello it is I, Bumi.”  
Dammit, he wanted to talk to uncle Zuko and aunt Mai alone! Why did his stupid siblings have to be here? He was officially going to kick the bucket.

Kya and Tenzin snickered, Izumi snorted and the adults looked concerned.  
“I want t-to marry Izumi. Your Honor, Firelord, Sir. Your Honor, Firelady, Ma’am.”

Kya gasped and Tenzin paled. Katara and Aang looked like they were struck with lightning and while Zuko and Mai’s lips pressed into a thin line.  
Izumi looked at him encouragingly.

He bowed his head, “I know that I’m only a Captain and I’m not of noble blood. I don’t have Royal manners, I’m not that smart either. If we have kids, then there’s a chance that they might be nonbenders. Izumi deserves much better than me, but if its a consolation, I’ll love her more than any other fancy noble. Please don’t kill me.”, He stuttered these words, truly meaning each and everything he said.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see uncle Zuko handing aunt Mai gold coins and his siblings staring at him. Momo, sensing his tension, jumped onto his shoulder.

“I’ll allow you. You do love Izumi which is more than I can say for Lord Huang and others. Mai likes you too. Just don’t hurt her.”, Zuko’s eyes were full of tears.

Aang and Katara were openly weeping while Mai looked disgusted by so much emotion. But one could see that her body was relaxed and his mouth quirked slightly upwards. Kya and Tenzin’s mouths were hanging open, not willing to believe what was happening. Izumi ran into arms which caused Momo to fly away.

“I love you Boom..”  
“I love you too Zooms.”


End file.
